Talk:DC Animated Universe
Term Coined :The abbreviation "DCAU" is often used to refer to this universe, a term first coined by The World's Finest. Can this be verified? If its true, then credit goes where its due, but if not, the comment needs to be removed. --BoneGnawer 15:47, 1 March 2007 (UTC) :I really doubt he'll see this anytime soon. He did this once http://dcanimated.wikia.com/index.php?title=Main_Page&diff=11004&oldid=10794 and that was one month ago. Moreover, I don't think this is a sort of thing that can be verified especially if it came from a forum. Unless there are archives... ― Thailog 21:56, 2 March 2007 (UTC) ::It's been one week, so I'm removing it and leaving a hidden message. ― Thailog 10:44, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Rename This article should be renamed to "DC Animated Universe". "DCAU" is an abbreviation. ― Thailog 10:52, 8 March 2007 (UTC) Comics Do the Timm-style comics at least merit a mention? I mean, it's already already got a section on Teen Titans... Caswin 21:48, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :I'm not sure what you mean. ― Thailog 23:06, 9 October 2007 (UTC) ::I mean it already lists the widely-agreed upon shows (even Gotham Girls and Lobo, which have been the subject of debate) and gives Teen Titans as a maybe. No mention is made of the Timm-style comics -- but I'm if Teen Titans is close enough to be considered, wouldn't the likes of name here Adventures be more likely still? Caswin 02:44, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :::See here. ― Thailog 06:57, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::::"The comics aren't canon as per the creators." When did they say that? Heck, they wrote more than a few of them, and Timm has specifically referred to them as "DCAU comics." Caswin 18:13, 11 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I'm not sure if the creators stated that, but I'm not sure they stated otherwise, either. There are plenty of characters and events on these comics that contradict what happened in the DCAU... Like Chronos. Like I said, we are open to have articles about them, but we wouldn't consider them in continuity with the TV series. ― Thailog 19:52, 13 October 2007 (UTC) In-Cannon Question in the Batman Cartoon when Dick Gryson was first introduced as Robin, he still was not in all of the shows after that (he was going to Gotham U) is it likely that his time at Gotham U is the time that the Teen Titan's took place, he would have been going solo (as he told Beast Boy in the 1st ep.) and he had "issues" with Batman (being new at the whole Robin sidekick thing) pluse it would be long enough for "Kid-Flash" to become "Flash" to race Superman then join the JLA? just a thought -- Marc :That's all conjecture. ― Thailog 11:55, 19 December 2008 (UTC) (Partial) Rewrite The current state the article's in seems rather outdated, and the section of Teen Titans horribly out of place. It's also at the article itself, and (wiki-wise) a discussion that's dead and buried. I think it's better if he have another top section "Out-of-continuity", and address TT there briefly, along with LoSH, which some people seem to think is a DCAU show too. And there, of course, we can also create subsections about DCAU comics, games and books and how and why we do not treat them as canon. There's a quote by Timm from Modern Masters (don't have a copy, so I can't verify) about the comics: :Of course, we'd teamed them up previously in the comics - we'd done that annual. The comic book animated continuity is actually different than the actual animated continuity - they'll do things that contradict what we do and vice versa. But for the sake of the Demon story we did in the animated show, we subsumed the annual we had done into the animated continuity just to get things moving faster. Which places that soirt of in perspective. -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]]''217''[[User talk:Tupka217|'Talk']] 22:04, October 3, 2009 (UTC)